Better When We're Together
by charmed4lifekaren
Summary: When Rip Hunter returns to the Waverider with Wally West he knows he has a lot to make up for, to the entire team, but what he wants is to make it up to Sara, even though he knows there is a good chance he never can; but with tragedy all around them, Ray missing, and Mallus in power will Sara and Rip realise what everyone around them can see before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** So, after the last episode I felt the need to write a legends, TimeCanary fic, and so this is the idea I had. I am back at Law School, so I can't guarantee that updates will be quick, but I will do my best.

* * *

Six hours have passed since Ray went missing, likely taken by the Darhk's and ever since the Legends have been trying to find their lost friend. After realising what have happened the team returned to 1717 but they found no sign of Ray or his captured.

As they needed to re-group the team returned to Star City 2018 and started to do both the repairs that the Waverider needs and attempt to find a way to figure out where Ray is.

Having just checked in with Amaya, and Nate Sara is heading back to the bridge where Ava, Zari, and Mick are. Honestly, because of the fact that she was off having a good time while Ray was getting captured Sara can't help but feel guilty, nor can she stop blaming herself.

"Captain Lance." Gideon's voice says.

"Yeah Gideon?" Sara responds, as she continues to walk down the halls.

"Captain Hunter and Wallace West are in cargo bay wanting to talk to you." Gideon explains, and as soon as she says 'Captain Hunter' Sara stops dead in her tracks.

"Can you repeat that, Gideon?" Sara asks, having no doubt that she heard what she thought she heard, but she needs to make sure.

"Captain Hunter and Wallace West are in the cargo bay wanting to talk to you." Gideon repeats.

"Okay, thank you Gideon." Sara says, honestly having no idea what she is going to say, or do, before taking a breath and walking to the cargo bay.

Even though the walk to the Cargo bay took a minute at most to Sara it felt like the longest minute of her life, even longer than the minute she spent falling off that roof after she was shot with those arrows, but when she finally walks into the Cargo bay she sees, just like Gideon told her she would, Wally West, and Rip Hunter, looking more like the Rip she thought she knew than last time she saw him.

"Hey Sara." Wally greats.

"Wally." Sara says, with a simple nod, the two of them having met briefly during the disaster which was Barry and Iris's attempted wedding, but even though she is speaking to Wally her eyes don't leave Rip.

"Ms Lance." Rip responds, knowing that Sara won't speak first, and calling her Ms Lance not just because it's what he used to call her, but because he isn't quite sure he deserves to say her name.

"Why are you here?" Sara asks.

"Mallus." Rip says, simply, not overly sure how to say everything else he would like to say.

"Gideon, tell everyone to meet me in the bridge." Sara requests, continuing to not look away from Rip, rather she just gives him a look, before walking away.

"Um, what do we do?" Wally asks, sounding confused.

"We follow." Rip responds, knowing exactly what the look Sara gave him means.

Not long after all three of them left the cargo bay Sara, Wally, and Rip walk into the Bridge, Rip feeling like he is at home, as well as feeling rather uncomfortable.

"What the hell is the Englishman doing here?" Mick asks, sounding both annoyed and angry as he drinks his beer.

"Wally, my man." Nate says, walking over to his friend, "It's good to see you."

"You too." Wally responds, shaking hands with Nate before giving him a one arm hugged.

"Ms Sharp." Rip says, more surprised than he should be that Ava is there and having noticed that Sara didn't answer Mick's question.

"Director Hunter, you're coming with me, back to The Bureau." Ava says, walking towards her own mentor.

"No." Sara says, being pretty sure she is going to regret this, "I'm sorry Ava, but Rip's not going anywhere, he's staying on the Waverider."

"Sara… don't do this." Ava requests as she has orders, which Sara knows, to bring Rip in, and Sara also knows what will happen to her if she doesn't follow them.

"Rip stays." Sara repeats.

"I can't believe you're doing this." Ava says, before walking away, clearly not leaving the Waverider yet, but walking away to cool down.

After Ava leaves Sara, who knows she is going to have to talk to Ava, and try to make things right, turns to Rip and takes a step closer,

"I take it you still know how to fix the Waverider." Sara says to Rip, it being clear to both of them that her words are a statement and not a question.

"Of course." Rip responds.

"Good. Then you're gonna help fix things." Sara says, her words having a double meaning that basically everyone in the room picks up on.

"Of course, that's why I'm here, to do whatever I can…" Rip says, trying to portray the completeness of what he is saying in his words.

"Okay." Sara says, with a nod, the world slightly drawn out, and for a while the two of them just look at one another.

"I'll get to work." Rip says, after about a minute and he heads to the door.

"Sara, what's going on?" Nate ask, "Letting Rip back on the Waverider is one thing, letting him fix it is another."

"No one knows this ship better than Rip, no one." Sara reveals, "He'll be able to fix things faster than anyone."

"How can you let him back on the team after what he did?" Zari asks, knowing that she has done a lot of things, things that could have, and probably should have, gotten her kicked of the team, but Rip brought the person who killed Sara's sister back to life, that's something else altogether.

"We need him." Sara says, knowing that Rip has been researching Mallus for years and might know something she doesn't, "I take it you're here to help to?" she asks, looking at Wally.

"If you'll have me…. Captain." Wally says as he knows that Rip is going to do what he can so that he can join the team, but the choice is ultimately up to Sara.

"Of course." Sara says, not even needing to think about it, "Welcome aboard." She says, before walking away, no one being able to tell if she is going to talk to Ava or Rip.

"Anyone else think this is a really, really bad idea?" Nate asks, and from the look Amaya gives him he is pretty sure she agrees.

* * *

Not long after she left the bridge Sara finds Ava pacing back and forth, Sara being able to tell that Ava is very far from happy.

"Ava." Sara says, walking towards her.

"How can you do that Sara? You know I have my orders to bring Rip in, I have to follow them." Ava reminds Sara.

"Rip's not being taken into The Bureau, he's not leaving the Waverider." Sara says, knowing that even with how angry she is with Rip she isn't going to let him get arrested again, in fact she never intended for him to be put in jail in the first place.

"You're really choosing him." Ava says, there being a part of her that things she shouldn't be surprised, but at the same time she is.

"It's not like that." Sara says, taking a step closer.

"But it is, and I should have seen it coming." Ava reveals, "So many of us wondered why Rip choose Star City to start the Bureau, why he choose the time he did, but then you walked in, and it became perfectly clear why." Ava says, "He did it to be close to you, and you'll always ultimately choose him, even after what he did."

"It's not like that, not at all." Sara says, wanting Ava to see that.

"Of course, it is, you just can't see it." Ava says, as she presses her device to open a portal, "I won't tell the Director, or the Bureau that Rip's here, and I do hope you find Ray, I'm just not going to be here when you do." She admits.

"Don't do this, don't leave." Sara requests, not caring how It makes him sound.

"It's better that I do." Ava admits, "I like you Sara, a lot more than I thought I would, but sooner or later you're going to realise how you really feel, and I can't be here when you do." Ava says, before leaving through the portal.

After Ava leaves Sara just stands in the hallway, trying not to get upset as for the first time, in a long time, Sara really thought that she had found someone that she could have an actual relationship with.

* * *

Even though he only left the bridge about a minute after Rip did by the time Wally gets to the engine room he finds that Rip has already started to work on repairs.

"Already working?" Wally asks.

"I thought it was best." Rip answers.

"You know you left something out last night, something big." Wally says, as he leans against one of the part of Waverider's engine.

"Don't lean against that." Rip says, knowing it won't end well if he does, and so Wally moves, "And what are you talking about?" he asks.

"Through all the talking last night, the talking, the drinking, the karaoke, you never once said that Sara is more than your favourite prodigy, in fact you're in love with her." Wally says.

"What? No, I'm not." Rip says, in a tone of voice that would convince no one.

"Oh, you so are!" Wally says, sounding completely thrilled, "You were singing about her last night, weren't you?" Wally asks, and the look on Rip's face tells him all he needs to know, "Dude, why don't you tell her?" He asks, as Rip stands up, and neither realise that Sara arrives just outside the door, having head Wally's comment about singing.

"What I may or may not feel doesn't matter." Rip reveals, "I tried everything to protect her, and all I did was betray her in the worst way." He says, as in his time searching for Mallus he heard rumours that Mallus was obsessed with Sara Lance, and that's why he took the Waverider from her, to try to protect her, "Ms Lance will never forgive me, and she shouldn't." Rip reveals.

"If you know she won't forgive you why did you come back, why did you bring me?" Wally asks curious, and truthfully Sara is very curious about that answer to.

"I brought you because Ms Lance, the team, are going to need as much help as possible, and with you they have the best chance of defeating Mallus, and more important survive." Rip explains.

"That explains why you asked me to come here, why are you?" Wally asks once more, wondering if Rip is going to actually answer him this time.

"Ms Lance may never forgive me, but I'm still going to do everything I can to help, to keep s…. the team, safe, to protect them from what I put in motion." Rip reveals, leaving out the, 'no matter the cost to me.' That he is thinking.

"Right, you're even more of an idiot than I thought." Wally reveals, and Rip has no answer to that, instead he goes back to working on something else, "Okay, you clearly don't want to talk, I'm gonna go find Nate, he said he'd give me a tour." Wally says, and as he does Sara moves from where she was standing to a hidden alcove so that Wally doesn't see that she was listening in.

After Wally walks past the alcove where Sara is she hesitates for a second, then instead of going to go talk to Rip, which is what she was going to go, she heads back to her office, an office that a part of her will always consider to be Rip, to think, and try to figure out a way to save Ray.

* * *

For the next couple of hours Rip is alone in the engine room as he works hard on fixing the ship that he loves so much. From the minute Rip started to fix the Waverider he felt a sense of familiarity, and he quickly realised how much he missed the feeling as the time bureau felt nothing like that.

Finally, though it doesn't feel like a long time to him, Rip finishes his work, and he knows, without a doubt that the Waverider is now in near perfect, or as perfect as it can get, condition.

"Gideon, how's the engine running?" Rip asks, even though he already knows the answer.

"The engine is running at peek performance, Captain." Gideon responds.

"That's what I like to hear." Rip says, as he puts his coat back on, "Gideon where's….." Rip starts to say, before trailing off, wanting to talk to Sara, but at the same time he isn't overly sure if that would be a good idea.

"Captain Lance is in the office." Gideon reveals, not even needing Rip to finish her question, and Rip can't help but notice Gideon's word choice, the fact that she said the office, not her office.

"Thank you, Gideon." Rip says, being reminded of something he's always known, that Gideon was always there for him, and after Gideon speaks Rip heads out of the engine room and towards the office that was once his.

* * *

About a minute after he left the engine room Rip walks towards the office, in fact he walks to the door of the office, but hesitates before entering, once more thinking that it is a bad idea, as he sees Sara sitting on one of the chairs drinking the scotch that they so often shared.

"What do you want, Rip?" Sara asks, as she takes a drink.

"To tell you that the engine is fixed." Rip reveals.

"Good. Nate, Amaya, Zari, Wally, and even Mick are doing what they can to try and find Ray, but so far they're having no luck." Sara explains.

"It's likely that the Darhk's are lying low, at least until they want to be found." Rip assumes.

"Probably." Sara realises.

"We'll find him, you'll save him." Rip says, trying to be supportive, before he turns and starts to walk away, being pretty sure pushing for more won't be a good idea, at least not now.

As Rip starts to walk away Sara hesitates for a moment, before finally saying,

"Rip." As she pours another glass of the scotch.

Hearing Sara's voice Rip walks back over and is surprised, but glad, when she offers him the second glass of scotch, which he quickly takes.

"You haven't asked about Jax and Stien." Sara notes as Rip takes a drink.

"I heard what happened, I'm sorry." Rip says, meaning that, and as he does he notices the look on Sara's fault, "It wasn't your fault Ms Lance."

"I'm Captain, it's my responsibility to make sure everyone gets back on this ship, and I failed." Sara reveals, clearly feeling guilty.

"You didn't." Rip stresses, his instincts telling him to move closer but he stops himself, "I've know how you feel, I've been in your place before, but what you've got to remember is that Professor Stien, and Mr Jackson made their own choices, and as it may be, as much as it may hurt, you've got to respect that."

"That doesn't make things easier." Sara reveals.

"I know, it won't right now, but it might soon." Rip reveals, and Sara doesn't answer, instead she just takes another drink, "You're a great Captain Ms Lance, much better than I ever was, and everyone knows it." he says, and before Sara can say anything in response Nata hurries in and over to the two of them.

"Nate, what is it?" Sara asks.

"It's Ray, we think we've found him." Nate reveals.

Hearing Nate's words Sara and Rip both quickly put down their glasses, Rip putting his down on one of the steps and hurry to the library where the rest of the team is.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW/COMMENT.

* * *

About thirty seconds after Sara, Rip, and Nate left the office the three of them hurry into the library where they find Wally, Zari, Amaya, and Mick waiting.

"Where is he?" Sara asks.

"Well, it took a while, and there is a chance we're wrong, but it looks like October 1940, London." Zari answers, and as soon as she does almost everyone knows how bad that is.

"The Blitz, great place for Darhk to hide out." Sara realises, honestly thinking that a location of destruction and danger should have been her first thought.

"Of course, there are few places more dangerous." Rip comments, "Have you found where exactly Mr Palmer is being held?" he asks, looking at the people who were in the library.

"Yes, right here." Nate says, pointing to the location, "Which as some of you might know, is far from good." He reveals, knowing that there are those in the room who will know how bad that is, but there are also those who won't.

"Why?" Mick asks, having no idea, just like Nate suspected.

"in October of 1940 it was the neighbourhood bombed the most." Amaya reveals, knowing that thanks to her work with the JSA.

"Which means we've got to go, now, and find Ray." Sara says, and they all head back to the bridge.

"I'm going to 1940?" Wally asks, sounding amazed, "This is so cool!" he says, looking amazed.

"You won't be happy for long." Nate tells his friend, knowing that the first jump can be difficult, as they walk back to the bridge.

"Oh no, I will be." Wally responds and as he does Nate and Mick just exchange looks, both of them knowing that he's no going to have a great time with the time jump.

A few minutes later Wally has experienced his first time jump and to the complete surprise of Nate, he seems just as happy.

"Dude, how are you okay?" Nate asks his friend, as he remembers how bad his first time jump was and can't believe that Wally is so okay.

"I'm a Speedster." Wally says, like the answer should be obvious, "So, what's the plan, how are we going to handle this?" he asks curious.

"We're going to go to where he's being held and get Ray back." Sara explains, her plan being a simple one but with Darhk's in play it is the best way to go.

"You know I could just run in there, get Ray, and get out before anyone knows." Wally reveals.

"I know, and you're gonna do that, but not yet." Sara explains.

"Yet?" Wally asks curious, and as he asks Rip begins to suspect that he knows exactly what Sara's plan is.

"The Darhk's are dangerous, really dangerous, and so we're all going to the location and you're going to run in, but just in case things go wrong the rest of us are going to nearby to help." Sara explains, looking at Rip.

"Okay." Wally says, with a nod.

"There's something else, Darhk has something, a totem, it looks like…. Gideon." Sara request and Gideon puts up an image of Amaya's totem, "Darhk has it, if you can get it back safely when you get Ray, get it." Sara requests.

"But do not risk yourself." Amaya request.

"Isn't it your totem?" Wally asks, looking at her.

"Yes, but I don't want you to put yourself in danger to get it back." Amaya explains, as she can learn to live without the totem, but she couldn't live with herself if Wally was hurt, or worse, trying to get it back for her.

"Okay." Wally says, once more nodding, knowing he will do everything he can.

"Suit up, let's get Ray back." Sara instructs, looking between everyone, and once he does everyone starts to walk off, "Rip." She says, before Rip can leave, and instead of following the others out Rip walks over to her,

"Yes, Ms Lance?" Rip asks, and Sara realises that Rip has only been calling her Ms Lance, and while she once liked it when he called her that now it just feels strange, wrong even.

"I have something for you." Sara reveals, and she walks into the office and over to one of the cabinets, a locked cabinet that only she has access to.

Inside the cabinet is a lot of things, mainly little things that Sara has collected over the years, things that mean something to her, either as a good reminder, or a bad one. Looking through the cabinet Sara finds what she is looking for, one of the bigger items, a wooden box which she takes out, and carries over to Rip.

"This belongs to you." Sara says, handing over the box.

Feeling confused Rip opens the box and inside he finds his original revolver, that he left on the Waverirder when he wasn't sure what time he would be going to,

"My gun." Rip says, honestly not sure what else to say.

"You're gonna need it." Sara tells him, "And who knows it might just come in handy."

"I'm sure it will." Rip says, taking the gun out of the box, "I did wonder what happened to it, I've had this gun for a long time."

"I know, it was a good gun, I saw no point to get rid of it." Sara reveals, and as she does they both know if it was just 'a good gun' then Sara would have kept it in the armoury, not in a lox box in a locked cabinet, but neither want to be the one to point it out.

"I'm glad." Rip says, completely meaning that.

"We should go, get ready." Sara reveals.

"Of course." Rip responds, and the two of them head out of the office, Rip leaving the box on the table, and to where the others are, Sara knowing that it would be better to get changed into her suit.

* * *

A few minutes later those who need to get changed out of Sara, Rip, Wally, Zari, Amaya, Mick and Nate have gotten changed and all of them have grabbed various weapons, all feeling like, considering who they are facing, that it would be better to be over prepared instead of underprepared.

"Everyone ready?" Sara asks, looking around and she see several nods, "Good, we're gonna travel to the location together, once we're there Zari, Amaya, Nate, you're going to cover the black entrance, Rip, Mick, the three of us will cover the front and we'll all be on coms at all times." Sara explains, wanting to take as much precautions as possible, "We're three blocks away, and the Waverider won't be safe for long, let's go." Sara says, and that's exactly what they do.

* * *

Not long after the Legends left the Waverider they arrive at the building, half destroyed, where they suspect Ray is being held. While Zari, Amaya, and Nate head to the back entrance Sara, Rip, Mick, and Wally head to the front.

"We're in position, Captain." Nate says, through the coms.

"Copy that." Sara responds, and once she does she turns to Wally, or more specifically Kid Flash, "You've got ninety seconds, get in, get Ray, if you can get the totem, and get out." Sara instructs.

"Will do." Wally says, with a grin, before he speeds into the building.

Speeding into the building Wally takes note of some of the people who are around, but not all of them, and heads straight to the centre of the building, where Ray is being held.

"Wally?" Ray asks, sounding shocked as he sees someone he would consider a friend, even though he doesn't know him well, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to save you." Wally reveals, "I'm a Legend." He says, with a grin.

"That's amazing." Ray says, smiling despite his situation, "Help me out of here." He requests, and Wally hurries over to him.

Thanks to using his vibration power Wally manages to cut the ropes that are around Ray in seconds,

"Are you hurt?" Wally asks concerned, as Ray stands up.

"No." Ray responds.

"Then let's get you out of here." Wally instructs.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Ray says, and the two of them are just about to hurry out, but before they can they both start to feel like they can't breathe, and Ray at least recognizes the feeling.

"Oh no, you two aren't going anywhere." The voice of Damien Darhk says as he walks towards Ray and Wally, with both his hands raised.

* * *

Outside the building, from the second Wally ran into the building Sara looked at her watch, and hasn't stopped looking, as she times how long Wally has been gone.

"It's been over ninety seconds, nearly two minutes." Sara reveals, speaking to both Rip, and Mick who are standing with her, and the others through the coms, "Wally? What's going on?" she asks, and after a few seconds she gets no response.

"What do you want us to do?" Zari asks, feeling worried about Wally.

"Go in. If Darhk has then through everything you've got at him." Sara instructs, "We want to buy enough time for us all to get away." She reveals, "Wally, if you can hear me, remember that. That's the objective, get everyone out as quick as possible." She says, hoping that Wally can hear her right now, even if he can't respond, "We're moving in, now." Sara says, looking at Mick and Rip.

"Yes Captain." Zari, Amaya, and Nate respond, and as soon as Sara gets the conformation they all hurry in.

Seconds later, the timing working out perfectly Sara, Mick, and Rip enter the main area of the building from one side, just as Zaria, Amaya and Nate enter from the other side. Thanks to the perfect timing Darhk gets hit by a blast of air from Zari's totem, a bullet from both Rip, and Amaya, who took a gun from the armoury, a blast from Mick's gun, and hit in the shoulder by a knife from Sara.

Due to all the different weapons Darhk is knocked of balance, just for a second, but a second is all Wally needs to recover from Darhk's magic, grab Ray, Mick, and Amaya and get them out of the building before Darhk can use his power on him once more.

"Another Speedster, can't wait to kill one of those." Darhk says, as that is something he really wants to do, as he uses his powers to hold Sara, Rip, Zari, and Nate in place, "But first, I have unfinished business with you four first." Darhk says, "I've been waiting a very long time to kill you." He says, as Sara, Rip, Zari, and Nate all gasp for breath, all knowing that don't have long before Darhk finally gets what he wants and kills them.

For seconds, seconds that feel like forever Sara, Rip, Zari, and Nate all struggle to breath, but then, to all of their shock Dark gets hit by a lightning bolt, and thanks to the lighting bolt he is knocked down, and disorientated.

"Get Zari and Nate out, we'll be right behind you." Sara informs Wally, not knowing how many people he can take in one go, who nods, and speeds off, taking Zari and Nate with him.

As Wally speeds off with Zari and Nate, Sara and Rip exchange looks and both go running, as they run they both go between looking behind, to see what Darhk is doing, and forward to make sure their path Is clear.

While Sara throws a knife at someone in front of them, one of Darhk's henchmen, Rip looks back and sees Darhk, raising his hand and a second later Rip sees a pipe flying though the air, heading straight for Sara.

Knowing exactly what he needs to do Rip pushes Sara out of the way, and in the second it takes him to push Sara out of the way the pipe hits him, impaling him through the abdomen.

"RIP!" Sara yells, in absolute horror, having looked up just in time to see Rip fall to the ground, "No, no, no." Sara says, tears coming to her eyes, something she wasn't quiet sure she was capable of anymore, knowing she won't be able to handle it if Damien Darhk took someone else from her, especially someone else she cared about, as she hurries over to him, "Rip? Rip?" Sara asks, in terror, as she gets to his side.

"Ms…. Lance…" Rip says, clearly struggling to speak, and breath.

"Hey, just hold on, we'll get you back to the Waverider, and Gideon will fix you right up." Sara tells him, not overly sure if she is lying or not, "WALLY." Sara yells, even though Wally can hear her through the coms.

"Ms…." Rip starts to say.

"No, don't speak, not now." Sara says, taking Rip's hand not sure what else to do as the pipe is controlling a lot of the bleeding, so there's nothing she can do to help with the injury, but she also knows that as soon as the pipe is taken out, which it will need to be to fix Rip, things will go to hell quickly.

"What can I do?" Wally asks, getting to Sara's side, the young speedster having just used speed punches on Darhk to make him even more disorientated.

"Get Rip to the med bay in the Waverider, now!" Sara explains, knowing that that would be Rip's only hope, and depending on the injuries it still might not be enough.

"I'll get both of you back." Wally says, and he carefully picks up Rip, doing his best not to move the pipe, and grabs hold of Sara, and runs, knowing that Rip needs medical attention and he needs it fast.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1** : Thank you for all the support. It means so much to me.

 **AN2:** So, I have written the final chapter of this story, and I will be posting it a few hours before Legends airs because I want to have this story completed before the new ep airs and contradicts everything.

* * *

About a minute after Wally, Sara, and Rip left the place where Ray was being held, maybe less, the three of them arrive in the med bay of the Waverider, where they find the others already waiting. As soon as they arrive in the room Wally places Rip on one of the beds and Sara puts the medical monitoring around Rip's wrist so that Gideon can do whatever she can to help.

"What happened?" Amaya asks, sounding shocked as when she left Rip was fine.

"Rip was hit with a pipe… because he pushed me out the way." Sara reveals, sounding guilty, "Someone get us into the Timestream." She instructs, as she knows it's where they'll be the safest, and right now she has no intention of leaving Rip's side and so someone else will have to do it.

"Yes Captain." Nate says, before hurrying out of the room.

"Gideon? How is he?" Sara asks, and as she does Wally, Amaya, Zari, Mick, and Ray are slightly surprised to realise Sara's voice is shaking slightly, and Rip would have noticed the same thing if he wasn't in the state he is in.

"Captain Hunter's injuries are extensive Captain Lance, but with the pipe in place it is difficult to determine the extent." Gideon explains.

"Okay, I'll remove it." Sara says, as she walks a step closer to Rip, "Rip, I'm going to get Gideon to give you a sedative, and then I'm gonna pull out the pipe." Sara says, her years of being a member of League of Assassins allowing her to keep her voice kind and calm when talking to Rip, even though she doesn't feel very calm right now.

"Okay." Rip says, clearly close to passing out, "Sara…Sara, I'm sorry… so sorry… for everything." Rip reveals, Sara being very well aware that since arriving back in the Waverider this is the first time he called her Sara rather than Ms Lance.

"Well, I don't accept your apology, not now." Sara says, her voice once more shaking, knowing that just because she doesn't accept the apology now doesn't mean she won't later, if Rip has a later, "Because you're gonna be okay, and once you are we're gonna have a long conversation about what the hell you were thinking." Sara says, their being an undertone of anger to her voice, though that doesn't disguise her worry, at least not to the others in the room, "Gideon, sedate him." She instructs.

"Yes Captain." Gideon answers.

"When you wake up you're gonna be fine." Sara tells Rip, giving half a smile as she tries once more to be comforting, though she isn't sure she is pulling it off.

"I know…. I'm with you…." Rip says, as the sedative takes effect and Rip loses consciousness.

"You should all buckle in." Sara explains, not looking away from Rip.

"What about you?" Zari asks.

"I'm gonna help Rip." Sara says, and as she does Mick, Zari, Amaya, Wally, and Ray exchange looks before they leave, "Rip, Gideon is going to take times to heal you, and while she's taking that time you've just got to hold on, okay, hold on for me." Sara requests, no longer caring about keeping her voice steady as no one is in the room and Rip is unconscious.

For a few seconds after Sara spoke she pauses and takes a deep breath, needing to collect herself,

"Gideon, you there?"

"Of course, Captain Lance." Gideon responds.

"What's the best way for me to pull out this pipe? What will be best for Rip?" Sara asks, knowing that however she removes the pipe the damage is going to cascade, but she would like to remove it in a way that prevents as much damage as possible, as she wouldn't be able to handle it if she made things worse than she needed to.

"I believe the expression, 'to rip the Band-Aid off' is the best description I can give." Gideon admits.

"Okay." Sara says, and under other circumstances Sara would ask how Gideon knows that expression, "I can do this." Sara says quietly, though she knows that she is more used to causing injuries than helping with them. Once more taking a deep breath Sara grabs the pipe and pulls, pulling it out of her friend and the second she pulls the pipe out Rip starts bleeding out, and coding, "Gideon, do something." Sara says, her voice once more breaking as tears come to her eyes, as she tries to use her hands to stop the bleeding, getting Rip's blood on her hands.

"I am doing what I can to heal Captain Hunter." Gideon reveals.

"Well do more!" Sara snaps, knowing she will feel bad for snapping at Gideon later, "Come on Rip, don't do this, just hang on." Sara says, knowing that she is close to begging, but the truth is that she really doesn't care, as she continues to press on Rip's wound, as Gideon heals him, wanting to do whatever she can to help Rip.

* * *

Just like Sara suggested not long after Wally, Ray, Zari, Amaya, and Mick left the medbay they arrive in the bridge where Nate is getting ready for a jump.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you with Sara?" Nate asks, clearly surprised to see the group.

"She told us to buckle in, seemed like she wanted to be alone with Rip." Wally admits.

"What's the deal with those two anyway?" Zari asks curious as everyone takes a seat, "Because I've seen Sara kill people for less than what Rip did, and yet she seems almost horrified at the thought of him dying." Zari admits, "So what's their deal?"

"Who knows, who care?" Mick asks, and Zari isn't at all surprised by the answer, though it isn't the answer that she wants to hear.

"Can someone else answer?" Zari asks curious, looking to Amaya for help.

"I'm not sure." Amaya admits, sounding uncertain, "Last year it seemed like Sara would do anything for Rip, and she never stopped believing in him, even after he killed her."

"Rip killed Sara?" Zari asks, sounding shocked.

"He was being mind controlled at the time." Nate explains.

"Because that's better." Zari says, sounding slightly sarcastic, "How is she alive?"

"Gideon." Nate answers, and Zari just nods in understanding.

"What about before last year? What were they like then?" Zari asks curious, realising that she is truly fascinated by Sara and Rip.

"I don't know. I wasn't around then." Amaya answers.

"Who was?" Zari asks, looking between everyone, as Nate takes flight into the air.

"Mick and I were." Ray answers.

"And? What were they like back then?" Zari asks, wanting to know more.

"Well the first thing you've got to understand is that before Amaya and Nate joined us this teams mission was to stop a Mad Dictator who also happened to kill Rip's family." Ray explains.

"Rip had a family?" Nate asks, sounding surprise, as that is something he didn't know.

"A wife and son, they were killed, and Rip's old bosses wouldn't let him save them, that's why Rip put together this team to stop Savage, who was manipulating the timeline, and save Rip's family." Ray explains.

"And what were Sara and Rip like?" Wally asks curious.

"Blondie punched the Englishman, a lot." Mick answers, looking amused at that.

"Rip got punched a lot back then." Ray reveals, being able to remember that all too well, "But despite that Sara and Rip were close from day one, they fought, a lot, but they always protected each other, always risk everything and put everything on the line to try to save each other." Ray reveals, "There were eight of us on this ship back then, nine sometimes, and I don't think a single one of us, other than the two of them, knew exactly what their relationship was, it's like they were in their own separate bubble" He admits, and as he does he gives the others a lot to think about, as Nate gets them into the Timestream.

* * *

Back in the medical bay it has been a few minutes since Sara pulled the pipe out of Rip, and in that time, Gideon instructed her to step back, and so she did, and ever since she did she has been watching the machines and Rip having not done anything about the fact that she has Rip's blood on her hands. From what she knows Sara can tell that Rip is in bad shape, but slowly some thing start to change, in little ways.

"Gideon?" Sara asks, "How is he?" she asks, needing to know, needing him to be okay.

"I have repaired Captain Hunter's injuries to the best of my abilities, however, Captain Hunter's injuries are severe." Gideon answers.

"What does that mean, will he be okay?" Sara asks, fearing the answer, as she tries to keep her voice steady, but she doesn't really succeed.

"I…." Gideon starts to say, but before Gideon can say anymore Sara cuts her off,

"Gideon, yes or no? Will Rip be okay?" Sara snaps.

"I'm sorry Captain, I can't answer that right now." Gideon answers.

"When will you know if Rip is going to be okay?" Sara ask, sounding afraid and vulnerable.

"In time." Gideon answers.

"Okay." Sara says, even though It's not, and she's not, looking around the room, and as she does she sees a chair, which she pulls over and sits next to Rip.

For a little while Sara sits next to Rip and more than once she feels the urge to reach out and take his hand, but every time she stops herself and instead just watches him, all the anger she was feeling having been replaced by concern, and the knowledge that she can't lose him as he means to much to her.

* * *

A few hours have passed since Ray, Wally, Zari, Amaya, and Mick left Sara in the medical bay with Rip and ever since none of them, nor Nate have seen any sign of her and they know from Gideon that Sara is still with Rip, who is unconscious.

As Sara is with Rip Wally, Ray, Zari, Amaya, Nate, and even Mick, though he's not really paying attention to what the others are doing, are in the kitchen together, having just eaten.

"It's been hours, maybe one of us should do something." Amaya suggests.

"Do you really think Sara would accept anything?" Nate asks, as he very much doubts it.

"Whether she accepts it doesn't matter. We should at least take her some food." Zari suggests, knowing that that's what family does.

"I'll do it." Ray says, standing up and wincing slightly.

"Are you okay?" Wally asks concerned.

"I'm fine, just a little sore." Ray answers, as he goes to collect some food for Sara.

"Are you sure? You didn't get Gideon to check you for injuries." Amaya points out.

"I'm fine, and I'm pretty sure I'm not the one we should be worried about." Ray admits, as he collects a plate of food and leaves the room.

About a minute after Ray left the kitchen he walks into the medical bay and to Sara, who is sitting near Rip's bead.

"How is he?" Ray asks, as he sits in another chair.

"Stablish, that's all Gideon can see right now." Sara admits, and as she does Ray realises that Sara's voice doesn't have the confidence that it usually does.

"That's something." Ray admits, "Here, I thought you might want some food." Ray says, going to hand over the food.

"I'm not hungry." Sara answers, being pretty sure she wouldn't be able to eat right now, even if she wanted to.

"Take it, you may want it later." Ray tells her and realising that Ray is trying to be nice and so he won't let it go Sara takes the plate and puts it on a side, and as she takes it Ray realises that Sara still has dried blood over her hands.

"Are you alright, Ray? Did either of the Darhk's hurt you?" Sara asks, realising that she should be concerned about him right now too, considering what he went through.

"Just at first, but I'm fine." Ray answers, having noticed that while she was clearly speaking to him Sara continued to look at Rip, "You know Sara, Rip's survived a lot, we both know that, he'll survive this too."

"I told him I didn't forgive him…. I shouldn't have done that." Sara says, feeling the need to say that, clearly feeling guilty, as she really wouldn't want one of the last things she said to Rip being that, as she briefly glances down to her bloody hands.

"Sara, it's okay." Ray says, comforting putting an arm on Sara's leg, "Rip will be okay, and you two will get a chance to talk, probably fight, and then you'll share a drink, and everything will be okay, just like all the other times you fought."

"We haven't fought that many times." Sara says, feeling the need to defend herself.

"Actually, you really did." Ray says, with an amused look, "Kendra, Jax, Snart and I used to keep a tally."

"Really?" Sara asks, giving Ray a look, it feeling nice to hear Kendra's name again, and a little sad to hear Snart.

"Really." Ray confirms, feeling like it would be best to leave out the other records and bets he, Kendra, Jax, Snart, and even Mick, used to have, though Stein refused to take part saying he was above it, as the two of them drift into silence.

As Sara and Ray sit in silence Ray realises two things, the first is that Rip means even more than he realised to Sara, and the second is that something has to be done about the dried blood Sara has on his hands, and so he gets up and heads over to the sink.

Once at the sink Ray fills up a basin with water, and grabs some cloths, which he takes back over to Sara and uses to start to clean off her hands, purposely not standing in a place that will obstruct her view of rip. Even though neither of them says a word as Ray cleans the blood of their friends of Sara's hands, it is clear to both of them that it is a welcome gesture.

After Ray cleans the blood off Sara's hands he puts everything in the bin and sits bac down next to Sara and the two of them go back to sitting in silence.

For a little while after Ray sat back down the two of them continue to sit in silence until they both hear the sound of the door opening, as they do Ray looks up at the door while Sara continues to look at Rip.

"Um, Sara." Nate says, sounding awkward.

"What Nate?" Sara asks, there being a level of annoyance to her voice as right now she can't think of anything that is more important than Rip.

"Ava's on the line, she wants to speak to you." Nate explains.

"Tell her I can't right now." Sara explains, and as she does Ray and Nate exchange looks.

"Okay, I can do that, but are you sure?" Nate asks, feeling concerned.

"Positive." Sara answers, and Nate turns to leave, "You can go too Ray, thanks for the food." Sara says, purposely not mentioning being grateful for him cleaning her hands, but from the way she spoke Ray knows she is glad for that too.

Realising what Sara is doing Ray gets up and with Nate heads out of the medbay, both being pretty sure that they shouldn't push Sara anymore than they have.

"Gideon, how's Rip?" Sara asks, there being a part of her that is afraid of the answer.

"The same as last time you asked, no change for good or bad." Gideon answers.

"Okay." Sara answers, "Come on, Rip, come back to me." Sara says as she leans forward and puts her hand on his arm, saying something that she knows she would never say if anyone else was in the room, "Please, I need you." Sara admits, as a silent tear starts to roll down her face.

* * *

Not long after they left the medical bay Nate and Ray walk into Sara's office where Ava is on the screen.

"Doctor Palmer, it's good to see you're unhurt." Ava says, seeing him, and actually meaning that.

"Thank you." Ray answers.

"Where's Captain Lance?" Ave asks, noticing that Sara is missing.

"Captain Lance is in the medical bay." Nate answers, as he isn't sure how much he can tell Ava.

"Is she alright?" Ava asks, clearly concerned.

"Sara's fine, Captain Hunter has been hurt, he's unconscious and Sara is with him." Ray explains, not realising that saying that little says a lot to Ava.

"I see." Ava realises, "There is no need to tell Captain Lance that I called." Ava says, before quickly ending the call before Ray or Nate can say anymore.

* * *

It has been a while since Nate and Ray left Sara and ever since Sara has continue to sit alone and stare at Rip, not touching the food Ray brought.

Ever since Ray and Nate left everyone else on the Waverider have stayed away from the medical bay, something which Sara is quite glad about, as if anyone else were in the room she would know she had to be 'Captain Lance', and hide what she is feeling, but when it's just her and Rip she can be Sara, and Sara can show how much she is hurting. Sara can show how terrified she is about the possibility of losing Rip, because not even the anger she was feeling changes how much he means to her, even though there have been times lately where she wished it did, in fact the anger and the pain she is feeling, and has been feeling in the past few hours, just make her realise that he means more to her than even she realised, and losing him is something she wouldn't be able to handle.

As Sara is watching Rip so closely she notices the second his eyes start to flicker,

"Rip?" Sara asks, leaning forward, trying to get closer to him, "Rip, can you hear me?" she asks, and as she does Rip's eyes continue to flicker, "Come on, Rip, open your eyes." Sara says, taking his hand, and to her relief Rip opens his eyes and she once more finds herself looking into the eyes of Rip Hunter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Here we are, the final chapter. Hope you like, and thank you so much for all the support you have given me.

* * *

"Sara." Rip says, his voice full of relief and pain, though Sara recognizes the signs of Rip trying to hide how much pain he is in.

"Hey." Sara says, smiling back at him, "Welcome back." She says, truly not sure what else to say.

"I honestly thought I was done for." Rip admits, feeling surprised about being alive.

"I wasn't going to let that happen." Sara answers, "And neither would Gideon." She reveals, knowing that for a fact.

"It's good that you're awake Captain Hunter." Gideon answers, and as she does Sara gives him a look which says 'see', and for the first time Rip realises that Sara is holding his hand, and he has no intention of changing that, or even acknowledging it.

"Thank you." Rip says, winching slightly as he moves position, though he makes sure not to let go of Sara's hand.

"Hey, be careful." Sara tells him, "You're still hurt."

"I don't deserve your kindness." Rip reveals, believing that, "Not after what I did." He admits, and as he does Sara sits down on the bed, thanks to the way Rip moved she Is able to sit on the edge, and as she moves she lets go of his hand, though they are so close that they are still touching.

"Before you lost consciousness you apologised, do you remember that?" Sara asks.

"Yes." Rip answers.

"Did you mean it?" Sara asks, needing to know.

"Completely." Rip answers, "I never want to hurt you, Sara, and not only did I hurt you, but I betrayed you, allowed the person who hurt you the most to be brought back to life, you have my full, sincere, apology for that." Rip says, and as he does Sara is pretty sure that the medication Gideon gave Rip may be affecting him slightly, because he is never that open.

"I didn't accept your apology before." Sara says, and Rip's heart sinks, "But I accept it now." She admits, "But I need to know, what the hell happened to you in those five years we were apart?" Sara asks, needing to know as the Rip that walked up to take the Waverider was so different than the Rip she thought she knew better than anyone.

"I didn't intend to be gone for that long." Rip admits, feeling relaxed and open, but he knows Sara isn't taking advantage of his vulnerability as this is something he intended to eventually tell Sara, "You were right. I have gone rouge from every organization I've been apart of, because I didn't completely trust them, because I felt like I didn't belong, but here, on the Waverider, with the Legends, was different." Rip explains.

"Then why did you leave, why did you stay gone for so long?" Sara asks, wondering if she is going to actually get some answers from Rip.

"I left because after what happened with the Legion I needed to figure out who I was, I needed to figure out who I could be on the Waverider if I wasn't Captain." Rip admits, and once he does Sara goes to respond to that, but before she can Rip starts speaking again, "I was gone so long because I found out about Mallus, and I wanted to protect you, which is why I took the Waverider from you." He explains.

"What do you mean?" Sara asks, feeling confused, "I heard some of the conversation you had with Wally in the engine room and you said you tried everything to protect me, what don't I know, Rip?" Sara asks, feeling like she is missing a piece of the puzzle and once she has it everything will make sense.

"About a year after I left the Waverider, I had set up the Time Bureau and it was running in such a way where I was getting ready to leave, to come back, when I got a lead on Mallus." Rip explains, "I tracked follows of Mallus, and as I did I discovered that the demon that the Time Masters wouldn't even talk about had become focused, obsessed even, with someone."

"Me." Sara realises, not needing Rip to say anymore as she remembers what Constantine said.

"Yes." Rip confirms, "After that you could say I became focused, some might say obsessed, on finding Mallus and stopping it."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this? Why did you take the Waverider away instead?" Sara asks, and as she does Rip hesitates for a second, "Rip?" Sara asks, prodding him gently.

"Forgive me Ms Lance, but I thought that if you weren't traveling through time then Mallus would have no reason to become obsessed, and so I took away the Waverider to…." Rip starts to say.

"Protect me." Sara finishes, realising exactly what Rip meant, taking note of the fact that Rip has gone back to saying Ms Lance rather than Sara.

"Yes." Rip confirms, "I realise now that that may not have been the best way to achieve that." He admits.

"You think?" Sara asks her voice clearly sarcastic, "Rip, just talk to me next time, tell me what is going on, and we'll figure things out together." Sara requests.

"Next time?" Rip asks, "Ms Lance are you expecting a demon to come after us again?"

"Considering the life we live it wouldn't surprise me." Sara admits.

"We? My life has been very quiet in recent years." Rip points out, realising just how easy it is to talk to Sara, and how much he's missed their conversations.

"I know, that's exactly why you should stay on the Waverider after we defeat Mallus." Sara says, "You belong here, Rip, and things are better when we're together." Sara admits.

"I think our history proves otherwise." Rip admits.

"That might be true." Sara admits, with a slight laugh, "but even if it is I know for sure I'm better when we're together." Sara admits, "So I want you to stay."

"I'm not sure the Time Bureau will like that." Rip admits, trying his best not to think about how much he wants to stay to stay with Sara, and the team too.

"Well tough, you're one of us. If you want to stay I'm not going to let anyone take you." Sara reveals, and as she does she realises something, "Which is why I have an apology of my own to make." Sara admits.

"What ever for?" Rip asks, having no idea what Sara could be apologising for, and Sara is a little surprised by that.

"Rip, you went to prison because of me." Sara reminds him, "When I made that deal with the Time Bureau, when I handed you over, I never thought you'd be sent to jail, and I didn't even know you were in jail until recently." She admits, "I thought would be taken off field work, or disciplined, I never thought you'd be put in jail, and I'm sorry you were."

"It's okay, Sara, I accept your apology." Rip says, completely meaning that, and once he does the two of them exchange looks, and slight smiles, and drift into silence.

For a few minutes Sara and Rip sit in their comfortable silence, neither really wanting to say more, but before long they have no choice as the door to the medical area opens, and Mick walks in, clearly not paying attention to what is going on,

"So, Blondie I drew the short straw to come in here as the rest of the idiots are worried about you, Haircut especially, because you haven't left the Englishman's side since the two of you came back onto the ship and have been acting strange, and in a worryingly way, at least they think so." Mick says, "So, what do you want me to tell them?" he asks, looking at Sara and Rip, and he does, "Englishman, you're awake, good."

"Yes, it is good, though I am surprised to hear you say that, Mr Rory." Rip admits.

"It's only good because Blondie will stop worrying about you now and everyone else will stop worrying about Blondie." Mick admits, and as he does Rip glances at Sara.

"Mick, go tell everyone else that Rip is awake." Sara requests, really wanting to stop Mick before he can say more.

"Of course." Mick says, before leaving, and once he does Sara turns back to Rip.

"Why Captain Lance, you were worried about me?" Rip asks, there being a slight teasing undertone to his voice, and the second he asks he realises how much of a mistake it was, "Sara…." He says, his voice quickly becoming serious.

"How could you ask that?" Sara asks, anger in her voice, "After everything we've been through, how can you even think that I wouldn't be worried?" Sara says, and as she does Rip can hear the hurt in her voice and Sara goes to move away.

"Sara." Rip says, reaching out and grabbing her hand, preventing her from moving, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't make light of this, I know that if you were in my shoes, something which I sincerely hope never happens, I would be beyond worried about you." Rip admits, knowing he would be in in a bad, bad way if anything happened to Sara, hearing Rip's voice Sara nods, and sits back down, not letting go of Rip's hand.

"How are you feeling, really?" Sara asks, knowing she is changing the subject slightly.

"Better." Rip answers.

"You pushed me out of the way, you saved me." Sara tells Rip, "Thank you." She says, not sure that thank you covers it.

"Isn't that what we do, Ms Lance? Save each other." Rip comments, not being able to help but remember what Sara told him when he was Phil.

"Yeah, I guess so." Sara says, with a slight smile, "But let's not do this again anytime soon, I can't go through almost losing you again." She admits, Rip knowing how big of a deal it is for Sara to admit something like that.

"And I can't lose you either, Ms Lance." Rip admits, "I know I wouldn't survive if I did." Rip reveals, doing so because Sara, in her own way, was open with him so it's the least he could do.

"Yes, you would." Sara says, believing that as she knows what Rip has lost.

"No, I wouldn't." Rip says, clearly telling the truth, and once he speaks Sara just stares at him, trying to figure out if Rip is lying, and after a few second, she realises he isn't and so, knowing that actions can speak louder than words Sara just leans forward and kisses Rip.

To say Rip is surprised by the kiss would be an understatement, but that doesn't mean that it is unwanted, and after a couple of seconds of shock Rip gladly returns the kiss.

* * *

After he left the Medical Bay Mick returned to the bridge where Nate, Ray, Wally, Zari, and Amaya are, all of them waiting for him, so that they can find out how Sara is.

"How's Sara?" Nate asks, seeing Mick.

"Good, The Englishman's awake." Mick answers.

"That's good." Wally says, looking relieved, as he was worried about his friend, "How is he?"

"No idea." Mick answers.

"We should go see, check on how both Sara and Rip are doing." Ray suggests.

"It might be good to give them some time to talk." Amaya says, knowing that both Sara and Rip need to talk.

"Probably." Zari realises, "So we'll give them some time." She says, and the others, not including Mick who doesn't care, nod in agreement.

* * *

In the medical bay, Sara and Rip, both of whom need to get some air, have broken apart, and as they break apart the two of them just look at each other,

"You mean so much to me." Rip says, reaching out and pushing Sara's hair back, and as he does he decides that now, now is the right time to say what he really feels, "I'm in love with you, Sara, I love you." Rip says, saying the words to another person for the first time since Miranda, and he realises that saying them to Sara feels just as right as they did when he said them to Miranda, "I wanted to come back to the Waverider as a better person, but I'm not." He admits, wanting to start something with Sara, but at the same time he is pretty sure he isn't the person she deserves.

"I don't care." Sara admits, "Rip, I love you too." Sara admits, admitting what she has been denying for so long and feeling brave enough to do so because Rip's already admitted his feelings, "You're my best friend, and so much more, I don't want you to change." Sara tells him, "Stay on the Waverider, with the team, with me, we'll be co-captains."

"Co-Captains?" Rip asks, being surprised by the offer.

"It would be best, the Waverider is your ship, always has been, always will be." Sara says, knowing that, "There are parts of this job I'm not good at, but there are parts you're not, and like I said things are better when we're together." Sara tells Rip, it being clear that he means that, "We'll be better Captains if we're working together.

"Okay, I'll stay." Rip says, with a slight smile, and once he does he leans forward and kisses Sara.

For about a minute Sara and Rip kiss, both feeling amazed, and like this is the start of something amazing, as long as neither of them screw things up, until finally they break apart, though once they break apart neither moves away from the other,

"You look tired." Sara notes, also suspecting that he is in pain.

"I feel tired, which is surprising considering I just woke up." Rip admits.

"Being unconscious is different to sleep, you can trust me on that one." Sara reveals.

"I do trust you." Rip reveals, his words having a whole weight to them, which Sara knows.

"You should get some rest." Sara says, and once she does she goes to move so that Rip can get comfortable, but before she can move Rip once more takes her hand.

"Stay… Please." Rip requests, giving Sara a look.

"Okay." Sara says, with a nod, and Rip moves slightly so that Sara can comfortably lay next to him, which she does, "Get some rest, Rip, I'll be right here." She promises.

"Okay." Rip says, before closing his eyes, feeling comfortable in the knowledge that Sara is right next to him.

As Rip closes his eyes Sara makes herself comfortable lying next to him, knowing that she is going to keep her promise and be right by Rip's side when he wakes up.

* * *

A few hours have passed since Rip fell asleep and in that time most of the members of the Waverider have gone to bed and fallen asleep.

As she can no longer help her curiosity Zari has snuck into the medical bay of the Waverider and as she does she sees Sara and Rip both asleep, Sara lying on Rip's chest, and Rip has his arm around her, both looking more peaceful than Zari has seen in all the short time she has known them.

Not wanting to disturb them Zari sneaks back out of the Medical bay,

"Gideon." Zari says, once the door to the medical bay is closed, "You'll make sure they're not disturbed?" she asks curious.

"Of course." Gideon responds, as she considers both Sara and Rip to be 'Her Captains' and so they are both important to her, and she wants them to be happy.

"Good." Zari says, sounding glad as she heads back to her room, being pretty comfortable in her opinion that whatever it is that is going on between Sara and Rip is a good thing, a really good thing, and something that she can't wait to see flourish into something even more amazing than it already is.

 **The END**

 **AN2:** So, this is the end of the story. Once the rest of season 3 has aired I might write a story addressing how Sara and Rip being in a relationship will change whatever happens, but I need to see how the rest of the season plays out to decide if I'm going to do that.


End file.
